


Wrackspurts and the Dead

by astracindel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracindel/pseuds/astracindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle gets talked down from making a huge mistake on the roof in Atlanta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead. They belong to JK Rowling, Robert Kirkman, and various studios and what-not...all of which, I have no part. There is no profit made from this fanfiction.

AN: At this point, this is a one shot. I may add to this...I have some ideas; not a full story. But I could not get this scene out of my head.

**_Wrackspurts and the Dead_ **

They were all staring at the crazed redneck waving his rifle around, demanding to be declared leader. It was clear the man was high, and they were all terrified of what he would do in this state. Merle Dixon wasn't the sanest of people in the best of times, and this was far from the best of times. They watched the new guy nervously as he moved behind the threat in front of them. Then, seemingly from nowhere, a whispy blonde stood directly in front of Merle, fists planted on her hips.

“Merle Dixon! Get down from there this second, and quit acting like a total arse! What do you think you're doing?” she demanded.

The rest of the group were surprised to see the man actually seem to flinch at the small woman's words.

“Luna, I don't think you...,” Andrea started.

“Where did you get that poison?” she continued at the redneck, ignoring everyone around her. “We've worked so hard to get that out of you!”

“Ah, Luna-girl...,” Merle began.

“I don't care, give it to me now!”

The group looked even more surprised at the growl in the normally soft-spoken girl's voice. They nearly went into shock when they watched Merle actually flinch and pull a bag out of his pocket, handing it over. They thought he might actually start to cry when the bag went sailing over the side of the building.

“You're being an arse, and you're going to get us all killed! What do you think Harry will do to you if you do something stupid and get people hurt?” she demanded.

“Now, we don't need to be gettin' him involved in this,” Merle held up his hands, as if to ward off an attack.

“Don't you dare come anywhere near him with those cuffs,” Luna snapped at the man behind Merle. “He is not going to be left up here alone because someone drops the key! Now, move over with everyone else, Officer Friendly.”

Merle spun around, shocked to find someone behind him. He had heard what Luna said. He knew the girl well enough not to dismiss what she had said. He did not want to be left behind. He had to get back to his brother. And, if three other faces popped into his mind when he thought about who was important to him...well, he would deny it.

“Who the hell are you?” Merle growled, moving to shield the blonde.

“Officer Friendly, apparently. We gonna have any more problems here?”

Merle started to say something, but Luna's hand on his arm shut him up.

“Of course not. Now, I think we need to get out of here. The dead will come through soon. Harry and I will take care of the Wrackspurts in Merle's head when you get us back to camp. You have an idea, don't you Rick?”

Rick stared at the strange young woman in shock for several seconds. He knew the redneck, Merle, was out-of-his-mind high, but a few words from her, and the man was nearly cowering. He had never seen anyone be able to talk someone down like that. And after the whole ordeal, she just started to hum to herself, a vacant look taking over her face. He thought she must be on something as well.

“That's just Luna,” Glenn, the Asian boy that save him from the tank, informed him. “She's...odd. But don't ever say anything about it around Harry or the Dixons.”

Rick had a thousand questions running in his mind...but focused on the problem at hand. He began laying out his plan to get to the construction sight a few blocks down and get a truck.

“Luna-girl...,” Merle began.

“Don't,” Luna said, her eyes instantly clearing. “You've come so far since we met. We all have demons, but you came so close to being separated from Daryl...from me.” Then the serious expression cleared and a mischievous grin replaced it. “Besides, you don't want to miss what's about to happen.”

Merle started to ask her what she was talking about, but snapped his mouth closed. He knew from experience she wouldn't say anything until she was ready. And, if that look on her face was anything to go by, things were about to get very interesting.

0.o.0.o.0

 

Merle was amazed the crazy officer's plan worked. Chinaman had passed them a couple of minutes ago in a red Mustang, alarms blaring...but the boy looked like he was having the time of his life. The rest of them were in the back of the box truck the officer had backed into the loading dock of the store they were trapped in. And just in time, Merle nearly got bit making sure Luna made it into the back of the truck. And if no one else noticed the head of the walker exploding without being touched, he wasn't going to say anything either.

He would never admit it, but he was disappointed in himself. He had been clean since meeting Luna. But, while scavenging cars on the way into Atlanta, he found a stash of coke. He couldn't resist. He had snatched it, and as soon as he was alone...he fucked up. He put himself and Luna in danger. He wasn't going to pretend to care about anyone else. And, from what Luna said...he was on the verge of being left behind, cuffed to the roof. He shuddered at the thought of being trapped up there like an animal. The tone of Luna's humming changed getting his attention.

“Luna-girl?” he asked, knowing she was about to start speaking.

“Things are about to change,” she said softly. “What would you do if you found out your best friend started sleeping with your wife? Even if they supposedly thought you were dead?”

“I'd kill them both,” Merle snarled. He was by no means a good man, but if you gained his trust and betrayed it...he snarled again just thinking about it.

“Would you want to know right away?”

“Hell yeah I'd want to know immediately!” The venom in his voice had Luna blinking, then looking at their new officer. Then it clicked for Merle. The new officer...the officer they had back at camp, that saved his best friend's wife...that he had nearly tripped over more than once fucking in the woods around their camp.

“Oh...shit. Ain't this a bitch.”

The others had caught on to what they were saying. Jacqui, T-Dog, and Andrea were all staring at them wide-eyed. Morales was even looking at them through the rear-view mirror, a look of shock on his face. Officer Friendly, Rick, was looking back at them in confusion.

Luna meet the man's curious gaze.

“Things aren't like they used to be. The world died. Things...people...right and wrong...changed. Holding onto the old ways will only get people killed. You're a good man Rick Grimes. You've made connections today. You gained respect that is normally impossible to gain...however small that respect may be. Don't let the past blind you to the present...very bad things will happen if you do.”

And from one second to the next, Luna went from serious to the wide-eyed blank stare from earlier, picking up her humming from before she began to speak.

 

0.o.0.o.0

AN: Can't you just see Luna tell off Merle like she did Harry? That's what started this. This is it at this point...but I do have some ideas...more is possible, but no promises. I’m still working on _Oh, Brother!_ Next chapter of it is nearly done.

If this continues, there will be slash...

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: I don’t own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead. They belong to J.K Rowling...Robert Kirkman…and many others.

A/N 2: I was going to include Teddy in this (Merle’s reference to three other faces last chapter) but decided adding an additional kid was just too much. Cannon kids for TWD only. I don’t like TV Lori or Shane…so there maybe bashing in future chapters…not too bad in this, but a bit.

Chapter Two

Harry wished he could have those he cared about safe behind wards. But, it was like this apocalypse was giving the wizarding world a big fuck off. Wards were passive. While it took a great deal of magic to cast powerful wards, once they were cast they no longer relied on the magic of the caster…instead, they relied on the smallest spark of magic that is present in every living thing. And that was the crux of it all. The dead were walking and eating people…dead…lifeless…no spark at all…wards were useless.

Harry thought of the discussion he had with Hermione years ago. Why don’t wards stop things like rocks? They are covered in single celled organisms, like bacteria. Hermione had huffed up, stating that as the organisms were described...single celled…they had no way to have a magical core. And that was the problem now. Walkers might be…well, walking diseased petri dishes….but the human magical spark was gone…leaving only the single-celled organisms that worked on decaying a body…and the virus that kept them going. Thank goodness their offensive and defensive spells still worked, those just had to hit something and didn’t rely on any magic except that of the caster.

He could only imagine the devastation of the naïve English wizards and witches. Before they left their home, Harry received a quick floo call from Neville. When the dead made it into the wizarding world, the people did what they always do…they ran to Hogwarts. The professors and every above average magical spent days pouring power into the wards surrounding the school. This included the anti-apparation wards, as they discovered when the school was overrun…only a few made it out through the secret passages. Harry had begged Neville to join them, but he said he had something he had to do first, and would find them as soon as he could…that was six weeks ago.

Now, he and his family were set up in a rudimentary camp on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia; he ruefully thought he had felt more protected in the Forest of Dean on the run from Snatchers with Hermione and Ron. What they considered security here was laughable…and their “leader” was no better than Lockhart; all pompous show and no clue. Thank Merlin Luna and he had Daryl and Merle.

The Dixons had, quite literally, stumbled into their lives two years ago. Harry and Luna had been in their kitchen chatting while making dinner. Noise from the woods on the edge of their property had drawn their attention. Two men stumbled from the tree line, feet from the beginning of the wards Harry had surrounding the property. They watched as the two men were obviously yelling at each other, then a punch was thrown by the bigger man, and both were rolling on the ground trying to beat the other.

Luna let out an annoyed huff and stormed out of the house, heading straight for the fighting men. Harry cursed vividly as he took off after his headstrong sister. Luna paused at the edge of the wards, hands on her hips, as she watched the two men roll around on the ground in front of her; their presence going unnoticed thanks to the wards used to conceal their home. Before Harry could say a word, or grab her, Luna stepped across the wards.

Harry chuckled now, remembering how Luna had used magic to separate the two…their shocked expressions at the wispy blonde suddenly before them declaring her destined was not going to behave in such a manner…and she would absolutely not tolerate the poison he allowed in his body. Merle Dixon never stood a chance…he worshipped Luna from the moment he laid eyes on her, and treated her like the most delicate thing in the world. Harry turning him into a Pomeranian for a day the first time he raised his voice at Luna probably helped with the delicate treatment…a little. Harry hadn’t stood a chance either, once Daryl decided Harry was his…much to Harry’s delight.

Merle and Daryl were from a long line of squibs. The flabbergasted look on their faces when they found all of their grandma’s tales were true were priceless. The fact they knew about the Wizarding World, even if it was through stories, lifted a burden from the hearts of Harry and Luna. They didn’t need to hide.

Harry had blood adopted Luna as his sister six years ago, as such he was her head of house, and it was his responsibility to ensure a good match for his sister. Not that he thought Merle wasn’t a match for Luna; he could see how well suited they were for each other. Still, Luna was his little sister, and after watching Merle detox from the muggle drugs in his body…Harry just wanted to be sure Merle could be strong enough for his sister.

He had been against his sister going into the city with the others. Daryl had headed out the day before on a hunt. Harry had tried to get him to wait one more day, but Daryl said there was no way he was going to let his family go hungry if he could help it. When Shane had said they were getting a group together to go into the city, and Merle and Luna volunteered, Harry was ready to panic. He did not like the idea of his family being scattered. But, Luna was as stubborn as Harry and was adamant they needed to be with the group on the run. So he was left alone in camp, worrying for the safety of his family.

The quiet of the camp was suddenly shattered by the shrill blaring of a car alarm, as a bright red Dodge Charger came into camp. He watched as their “leader” Shane went storming across the camp. He yelled something at the young Asian guy, Glenn, while the hood was lifted and something ripped from the engine…blessed silence followed.

Harry watched for a bit as Shane yelled at the young man, but his attention was soon diverted to the white box truck moving into camp. He watched as people poured out…Morales from the driver’s side, then T-Dog, Andrea, Jaqui…and finally Merle and Luna from the back.

His heart lightened his family approach. Then a new person stepped out of the front of the truck. Harry watched as the young boy his family had taken to watching over, Carl, went running to the man yelling “DAD!” He watched as the “Queen Bee”, Lori, approached the man like he was an unwelcome ghost. Most of all, Harry watched as Shane looked at the man as if he was the answer to all of his prayers and the ultimate betrayal all at wrapped into one body.

“Things are about to change, brother,” Luna said softly as she reached Harry’s side.

“Who is he?” Harry asked, never taking his eyes off the blue eyed, dark haired man holding his son close.

“Balance…hope…survival,” Luna whispered. “For all of us.”

“How long is that going to take?” Harry asked, taking note of the looks passed between Lori and Shane.

Luna merely hummed, patting Harry on the arm, as she moved towards the largest tent in their grouping…an unusually quiet and twitching Merle following.

~*~*~

AN: No Daryl this chapter…but he’s coming. Promise. I realized I said Glenn had a Mustang in the last chapter…I corrected that.


End file.
